Lost to Time
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: While on a feild trip to an art museum, Danny encounters the ghost of young Holocaust victim, now he must help her find her family. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Lost to Time**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: Now that I got the silliness out of me with my last oneshot, it's time to get to some really dramatic stuff, this is one I thought up last night ,I hope you enjoy it.**

**Danny**

Clockwork once said that everything happens for a reason that the invisible forces of time are not random and that although only God knows the reason at first, as the years pass the reason becomes known and we understand what happens in our lives, if that is the case I wonder what the purpose of this day is.

It all began at a field trip the art museum (I know what you're thinking and no, this isn't one of those _Holy Blood, Holy Grail_ stories), they were having an exhibition of one of the rarest pieces of art of the 20th century; it was portrait of a wealthy German family who disappeared after the Holocaust.

"When the allies liberated the camp, the found no records of the family, Hitler destroyed them so he could keep their gold," he informed us as he read a brief history of the family, "this painting, made at the end of the First World War, is all the proof that they existed," he concluded mournfully.

While he was talking, my ghost sense went off, "why would ghost be in an art museum?" I asked myself as I ran into a corner and changed into Danny Phantom and went looking for the ghost.

I searched the museum until I found, a ghost of a small child looking at one of the paintings in the Holocaust exhibit; she seemed fixated on a list of names found when the Allies had liberated a prison camp.

The girl must have heard me come in as she turned and looked at me, "Please sir, you have to help me," she said sadly as she turned back to the exhibit.

"Okay, what do you need me to do," I asked, something told me that all this girl wanted is someone to help her and didn't want to harm anyone, besides she looks like she needs help.

"I've been looking for my family and I can't find them, please sir you have to help me find them, " she said before she vanished into thin air, it seems like I had a mystery to solve and who says museums are boring.

**Clockwork**

Time is a mysterious force; it is the invisible slave driver that controls the destinies of all, yet some are so insane as to believe themselves time's masters and try to harness her powers for evil.

I was contemplating this fact, when Danny Phantom entered my lair, "Danny, what brings you here," I asked as the halfa walked up to me, he seemed deep in thought and at first didn't hear me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there Clockwork, I was wondering if you could help me with something," he asked as he gazed into my mirror, "I need to know about a child, a ghost of a child, actually," he started to tell me.

I was shocked, I know the child of which he speaks, she comes to me every year asking if I could find her family and every year I must give her the same heart wrenching answer that the hatred that manifested itself in the time stream when she lived has obscured time to me and I am unable to help her. I wish I could help her (I wish I could have helped everyone during that time but as always the Observants forbade it, saying as always, 'the world needs to be awaken to the evil of Anti-Semitism') but there are things that even the master of time can't see.

"I know who has sent you on this quest, but I cannot aid you, however I can send in you in the right direction," I told him as I opened a portal, "this portal will take you to the National Holocaust Memorial, they have an extensive database and you should find what you're looking for and to do not worry I will make sure your parents will not worry."

"Thank you Clockwork," he said as he left to begin his mission, I pray for the sake of the little girl that he will be successful.

**Danny**

Clockwork had sent me on to National Holocaust Memorial in Washington DC to find the answers I need, hopefully they can help me find the girls family.

I entered the museum and I was overwhelmed with emotion, I saw the pictures of the victims, some were no more than skeletons (how could someone be so evil as to do this to other human beings) the sight of the pictures made me sick to my stomach and tears poured down my face, but I was here on a mission and that little girl was counting on me.

I looked around until I found large book sitting on a desk, "What's this?" I asked as I sat down and found it contained names (I could only read the names and ages as the rest was in German), "This is a good place to start, if I only knew her name," I sat as I started looking through the book hoping for some clue that could help me with this mission.

After about an hour my eyelids started to droop, "must stay awake," I muttered to myself as I tried to stay awake but soon lost and drifted onto sleep. 

While I was sleeping, I had the strangest dream.

I remember waking up to the sound of a train; I opened my eyes and found myself on one, "What happened?" I asked myself as I found myself chained, I was a prisoner but the question was who's.

While I was thinking, I heard someone crying, "Who's there?" I asked as I got up and walked as far as I could.

I saw a little girl in the corner, she looks familiar (could she be the ghost I saw today), she was crying, "Hey there what's wrong," I asked as I held my hands to her.

"They took my mommy and daddy away," she told me, "the bad men in black came and took us from our home," she told me, my mind raced with questions. Who were these men dressed in black and why did they take this girl's family, my mind raced until I saw a yellow star on her dress, she was Jewish and I was on a train bound for a Nazi concentration camp (the men in black must have been the SS).

"What's your name?" I asked her (it might give a clue as who the little girl is that sent me on this mission).

"My name is Anya," she said timidly, "What's your name?" she asked, she seemed grateful for the company (and I am too, I'm scared out of my mind, I remember hearing how one of Hitler's goons, Mengele, I think his name was, experimented on living people and I hate to think of what he would do to me if he found out I was a halfa).

"I'm Danny," I told her, "I will find your family, I promise" I told her resolutely and Danny Phantom always keeps his promises.

"You know, you can tell me your real name, I won't tell anyone," the girl said, I was confused by her statement until she said, "I know Gypsies like you use fake name to avoid being captured," she explained to me (of course, she thought I was gypsy and that might make things easier for me).

"Okay my real name is Phantom, because I was sort of like a ghost always playing tricks," I told her nervously but I could see that she believed it and let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't tell her about being a halfa.

I could tell that she had a locket in her hand, the picture in it was familiar (it looked like the painting on display at the museum, could she be their daughter), "is that your family?" I asked pointing to the locket, hoping for clue on this mystery I'm on.

"Yes, they…," she began to say as the train stopped and the door opened.

The light was hurting my eyes, but I could see a couple guards outside barking orders to everyone in German.

I could see one of the guards approach me, I was shocked to realize that he looked exactly like Vlad Masters, he said something about Mengele and pointed to me as guards grabbed me, "Hey let go, fruit loops!" I shouted as I tried to break free.

The Masters look alike was getting angry and took out a gun and smiled, my heart stopped as I closed my eyes waiting for the end.

It was then I woke up, "where am I?" I asked as sat up, my mind was racing (that dream was so real that I was afraid to wake up and find myself inside a prison camp with a gunshot wound) I saw that I was in a community center laying on a cot.

"I see you finally woke up," a voice said as young man dressed in a black suit came in from a another room, "I'm Rabbi Joshua, I run this community center," he said as he walked toward me and held out his hand.

"I'm Danny Phantom," I said shaking his hand.

"You're the Ghost Kid of Amity Park, what brings to DC?" the Rabbi asked curious as to what would bring me here.

"I'm on a missing person case you could say, I'm looking for the family of a ghost named Anya, I know she died in the Holocaust, but other than that I have no clue," I told him.

He stared at me for a moment, "was she about six years old," he asked me with an amazed look on his face.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked him, curious to find the link between the two.

"She was my grandmother's best friend," he said taking out a locket from his pocket, "her name was Anya Lindenhaus, she was sent to Auschwitz near the end of the war as the Nazis were trying to erase all evidence of their evil, her and her family were never heard from again," he said sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek, "If you see Anya's ghost again, give her this Danny Phantom," he said taking out a small locket and placing it in my hand, "this was hers and she deserves to have it back," he said with a smile before he left again.

I stared at the locket, it was just like the one in my dream except tarnished and the picture inside was faded.

I don't know how long I was staring at when I heard Clockwork say, "I see you have completed your quest Danny." 

"Uh…yeah, I found out who she is, although I wish this mission had a happier ending," I said as I shuddered from my dream (I was lucky but for millions it was a living nightmare and all too real) thinking of poor Anya.

"I know how you feel Danny, I had wanted to save those people, I had it within my power but the Observants forbade it," he said a bit upset, I can understand, those Observants are idiots, "But she will be reunited with her family," he said as he opened a portal back to Amity Park and I followed him home.

We arrived outside the art museum and waiting for us by the door was Anya.

"Anya, Danny has something to give you," Clockwork told the girl as she turned and floated towards me.

"I believe this is yours, I wish I had some good news but I don't your family died during the Holocaust, I am sorry for your loss," I told her, holding back my own tears of sadness for those who suffered.

"You know Danny, there will be always be evil in the world, but those who do good will always triumph," she whispered to me, "Don't let evil win, Danny, ever. Thank you for finding my family," she said before she disappeared.

Once she left, Clockwork took me home, but I was far from at ease, the horror of what I had seen in that dream was still ringing in my mind, but I also felt comfort from Anya's words and realized it was the duty not just of me but of everyone to prevent such evil from coming to life again and I will never forget that.

**The End.**


End file.
